Kéž by byl každý den takový
by KateChibi
Summary: Ken a Daisuke  Davis  jsou už na střední škole i se svými Digimony, jak asi probíhá jejich obvyklý den na intru?  Daisuke x Ken.


Bylo to už pár let, co spolu vyráželi na dobrodružství do Digitálního světa, ale po nějaké době zjistili, že jeden bez druhého nemohou být. Rozhodli se chodit na stejnou střední školu a vůbec se přestěhovali spolu do pokoje na koleji. K rodinám jezdili o víkendu a občas když se rodičům zastesklo, navštívili oni je, hlavně Kena.

A proto nyní spolu nakoukněme do pokoje, který má dveřích cedulku „Ken Ichijouji, Daisuke Motomiya" a na jeho obyvatele...

_ 3:38_

Daisukeho probralo, když se vedle něj Ken začal vrtět a něco nesrozumitelného mumlal ze spaní. Chvíli mu trvalo, než mu došlo, co se to s jeho kamarádem vůbec děje, ale jakmile byl plně vzhůru, zatvářil se starostlivě. Očividně ho sužovala nějaká noční můra.

„Kene… Kene, prober se…" šeptal tiše a trochu s ním zatřásl. Druhý chlapec s výkřikem otevřel oči a bylo vidět, že má slzy na krajíčku.

„D… Daisuke?" zeptal se ještě omámený snem.

„Ale jasně, kdo jinej by to měl podle tebe bejt?" odpověděl Daisuke a musel se zasmát. Ken vypadal vážně roztomile, a ještě víc, když mu věnoval jeden ze svých plachých úsměvů.

„Zas si měl blbej sen? Už sem si myslel, že budeš v pohodě, dlouho se ti nic takovýho nezdálo, a teď tohle? Hej, není ti nic?"

Černovlasý chlapec zakroutil hlavou a zase si lehl. Daisuke si povzdychl, objal ho a zlehka ho políbil do vlasů. Popřáli si dobrou noc a během chvíle oba opět spali.

_ 6:52_

Ken otevřel oči jako první, Daisukeho zas nedovedl probrat ani budík a ani Vee-mon, který po něm skákal. Hned jak slezl z postele, přitulil se k němu jeho Wormmon a on ho jen pohladil.

„Jdeme udělat snídani, necháme toho spáče ještě v posteli, ano?" řekl tichoučce malému hmyzákovi a hned se do toho dal. Vůně toustů se po chvíli rozlétla po pokoji a to praštilo do nosu i Daisukeho.

„Hmmm…" zamumlal ze spaní a pak taky otevřel oči, pohled na talíř plný toustů mu nahrnul sliny do úst. „Ty sis zas přivstal, co?" musel se ještě zeptat, ale pak poděkoval za jídlo a pustil se do něj.

Ken pro něj rád vařil. Moc rád. Mohlo jít i jen o nějaké instantní jídlo, ale vždycky dal Daisuke najevo, jak si cení toho, že mu to Ken připravil. Po snídani nezbylo nic jiného než si dát sprchu… _Hej, Daisuke! Neházej po mě tím mýdlem, no ták! _… _Ale neboj se, jenom tě namydlím! _… _Kene, Daisuke, já si chci taky hrááát! _… _Ken-chan, musíš být opatrný…_

O to rychlejší museli být, když si balili věci do školy. Ve sprše ztratili příliš mnoho času. Digimoni zůstali jako obvykle doma. Jen výjimečně je brali do školy teď, když nehrozilo žádné nebezpečí.

_8:30_

Už zazvonilo a Daisuke díky svému spolubydlícímu snad letos ještě nikdy nepřišel pozdě. Tedy… nikdy nepřišel po učiteli, i když dnes měli namále. Ale za to si mohl sám, dovádění ve sprše bylo svým způsobem zábavné, jenže i vysilující. Avšak díky tomu nyní seděl s přihlouplým úsměvem na tváři a skoro nevnímal, co se jim učitel snaží říci. Jen ho mrzelo, že není s Kenem ve stejné třídě. Ale nálada nemohla být lepší…

_ 10:43_

„Tak ty jsi ten génius, jo? Tak jak to, že už ti nejde fotbal, a proč nejsi mezi prvníma pěti se známkama, coo?" zaslechl Daisuke hlas v kumbálku na sportovní potřeby, když si byl pro míč, pro který ho poslal učitel. Ihned se zamračil. Podle těch slov mu bylo jasné, koho si dobírají.

„Okamžitě od něj vypadněte!" zařval a vtrhnul dovnitř, v očích zuřivost. Zas se neovládal.

Přesně jak očekával, tři kluci obklíčili Kena a občas do něj někdo strčil, až se zakymácel. Ne že by byl extra slabý, ale byl moc jemný na to, aby jim cokoliv odsekl, nebo se nějak bránil. Proto tam jen tak stál a čekal jak ovečka na porážku, až toho nechají.

Všichni tři se na Daisukeho okamžitě otočili. „Háá, takže bodyguarda máš? Hmm? Kdo seš?" zeptal se ten největší z nich.

„Motomiya Daisuke! Dobře si to jméno zapamatuj!" křikl navztekaně a hned se do nich pustil, bylo mu úplně jedno, že jsou tři.

„Daisuke! Nech toho!" pokusil se ho Ken uklidnit, dokud je čas, ale nedovedl ho už zastavit. Natolik byl v ráži. Rozhodl se mu pomoci.

_10:51_

Pomlácený Daisuke i Ken seděli v kumbálku, oba lehce nepřítomný pohled.

„Ti nám to nandali, co? Neměl jsi to dělat… kvůli mně… jsi samá modřina…" Ken měl o svého kamaráda velkou starost a to že sám byl podobně pomlácený vůbec neřešil.

„To nic nebylo! Příště si s nima poradim daleko líp, uvidíš!" zněla odpověď, a opravdu to vypadalo, že Daisukemu to vůbec nevadilo.

„Ale… co když je příště nezvládneme? Sice se dali na útěk, jenže nám to určitě budou chtít vrátit…"

„Z toho si nic nedělej! Vždycky tady budu a pomůžu ti."

A tak tam ještě chvíli seděli v naprostém tichu a dívali se jeden na druhého… Nakonec se oba rozesmáli a Ken se stulil Daisukemu do klína.

_11:04_

Daisuke přišel pozdě do hodiny, a učitel ho pokáral, ale protože ten míč potřebovali až na druhou půlku hodiny, tak za ním nikoho neposlal. A když z něj chtěl vytáhnout, co dělal, tak všechno zamlčel. Mezitím ostatní pokračovali v cvikách na hrazdě. Některé dívky fňukaly, že se nedovedou ani vytáhnout nahoru, ale našly se i gymnastky, co se naopak vytahovaly. Kluci to pojali hlavně jako vytahování a trumfování se.

_17:06_

Konečně skončila škola i horkokrevnému chlapci a hlavně měl po tréninku fotbalu. Ken byl zatím ve školní knihovně a hledal něco, co by mu pomohlo napsat referát, když mu přišla SMS.

_Kde tě dneska najdu? V knihovně?_

Pousmál se. Jeho kamarád ho už dobře znal. Odpověděl mu a pak pokračoval v prohlížení knih, a než k němu Daisuke došel, už měl vybrané tři.

Společně vyrazili nakoupit něco k večeři a začali si vzájemně vyprávět, jak bylo dnes ve škole. Až na tu rvačku se sice nestalo nic zajímavého, ale už to patřilo k jejich rituálu.

_18:18_

Vše nakoupeno, dorazili domů. Pozdravili se s Digimony a Ken se dal do vaření jídla. Zdálo se mu, že by si měl Daisuke udělat domácí úkoly, ale rozhodně neměl v plánu ho do toho nějak nutit. Ale jak to vypadalo, šel mu příkladem, když totiž donesl jídlo, našel svého spolubydlícího, jak studuje. Trochu ho to překvapilo, ale i trochu potěšilo.

_19:01_

Oba spokojení a najedení. Chvíli s úsměvem pozorovali jeden druhého a pak společně odklidili nádobí.

„Tak co budeme dělat dneska? Zahrajeme si Super Válečníky 4, anebo mě dneska porazíš těch kartách?" zeptal se Daisuke u mytí nádobí.

„No… jak chceš…" zněla nesmělá odpověď.

„Kene, no táák, rozhoduj taky ty někdy, neboj se toho!"

Ken sklopil hlavu, ale usmál se. „No… tak mě zkus porazit."

_20:26_

Zabrali se natolik do hraní, že úplně zapomněli na čas a také na to, že dnes měl být film, na který se výjimečně těšili oba dva. To se nestalo úplně pokaždé. Hned jak na to přišli, zapli televizi a Ken všechno sklidil. Každý hrací balíček zvlášť. Ještě došel pro misku a chipsy. Byla to komedie, a zdálo se, že se oba dobře baví. Opravdu ten film stál za to, i když jim utekl kousek začátku. Miska byla prázdná a v tu chvíli tmavovlasý chlapec zatoužil po lidském fyzickém kontaktu. Nestačilo mu svírat v náručí Wormmona. Trochu nesměle se podíval po Daisukem, který byl úplně zabraný do filmu, ale nakonec se odhodlal a sedl si blízko něj. Hodně se mu ulevilo, když ucítil ruku kolem svých ramen a dokonce dostal pusu.

„D… děkuju…" řekl tiše.

„Nechápu za co," zasmál se Daisuke a dal mu ještě jednu pusu. Pak se ale na sebe zadívali, a jeden druhému skončili v náručí, zatímco se něžně, ale intenzivně, líbali. Digimoni dělali, že tam nejsou a raději se dívali na televizi. Wormmon byl celý červený a maličko žárlivě pokukoval po Daisukem. Ale už si na to zvykl. Rozhodně mu byl Daisuke daleko milejší, než kterákoliv dívka, co se kolem jeho „Ken-chana", jak mu říkal, vyskytla.

_21:52_

Film skončil, a nakonec z něj i něco málo měli. „N… nepůjdeme ještě do sprchy?" navrhl Ken, Daisuke hned nadšeně souhlasil. Občas nechápal, proč se někdy Ken stydí, a někdy je ten trochu víc iniciativnější on. Dnes to bylo půl na půl. Uložili tedy Digimony ke spánku a vydali se do koupelny. Večerní sprcha nebyla tak divoká a dětinská, jako ta ranní… Ráno si navíc raději pouštěli studenou vodu z jistých, čistě klučičích důvodů.

_22:19_

Plynulý přechod po překontrolování, zda Vee-mon a Wormmon spí proběhl hladce. Hned se k sobě stulili v posteli, a jeden druhého hladil a prokládal polibky. Ano, dnešní den byl hezký… moc hezký… oba si přáli, aby to tak zůstalo napořád, a aby nikdo o jejich vztahu jen tak nezjistil. Ken nechtěl Daisukeho dostat do potíží, protože věděl, že bude středem posměšků, protože už není tak geniální jako v době, kdy o něm psaly všechny noviny. Daisuke to sice chtěl vykřičet do celého světa, ale nakonec se nechal přemluvit.

_22:58_

Daisuke usíná, unavený z tréninku, i když ještě nechtěl spát. Ken hned po něm, aby nabral sílu do dalšího dne…


End file.
